Alzheimer
by jongdamn
Summary: "Jika aku suatu saat melupakan mu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?"/"Maka aku akan membuat mu mengingat ku kembali"/"Bagaimana cara nya?"/"Aku akan mencium mu di bawah langit senja seperti saat aku menyatakan cinta ku pada mu.." Kyungsoo yang menderita Alzheimer. KAISOO!  YAOI! marriagelife! Sad ending!


"Jongin, bagaimana jika suatu hari aku melupakan mu?"

"Hm?"

"Jika suatu hari aku meninggalkan mu tanpa mengingat diri mu.."

"Maka aku akan membuat mu untuk mengingat ku kembali.."

##

Jongin mengerang dalam tidur nya, mata nya membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui celah gorden kamar mereka.

Setiap pagi tiba, saat kesadaran telah menguasai tubuh nya secara penuh ia akan melantunkan doa di dalam hati nya kepada sang pemberi Kehidupan. Berterima kasih karena telah membiarkan Jongin tetap bernafas hingga detik ini, berterima kasih karena masih bisa bersama orang orang yang menyayangi nya.

'Jika aku boleh memohon jangan hapuskan semua kebahagian yang telah aku lewati bersama nya.'

Setelah melantunkan serentet doa di dalam hati nya Jongin menolehkan pandangan nya kepada seseorang yang selalu menemani hari nya, menemani hidup nya.

Seseorang yang menjadi segala sumber kebahagiaan nya.

Kyungsoo..

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo di pelukan nya yang masih terlelap di alam bawah sadar nya, wajah nya sedikit tertutupi poni yang memanjang.

Wajah yang polos.

Wajah yang seperti bayi.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang terlihat seperti bayi ini bisa menyembunyikan hal yang sangat besar dari Jongin, mengatakan jika semua baik baik saja dengan senyuman yang ringan dan terlihat baik baik saja.

Sekali lagi, Jongin membenci kata baik baik saja karena toh semua yang Kyungsoo alami seiring waktu mulai menunjuk kan bahwa laki laki dalam rengkuhan nya ini tak lagi baik baik saja.

Mungkin Jongin akan mentoleransi jika Kyungsoo hanya sekali atau dua kali kehilangan telepon genggam nya, namun setiap hari Kyungsoo akan selalu bertanya dimana handphone milik nya karena ia sendiri juga tak ingat dimana ia menaruh barang elektronik tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang selalu lupa jika ia tengah memasak dan mengakibat kan rumah minimalis mereka hampir terbakar sehingga Jongin mengganti kompor nya dengan kompor listrik.

Kyungsoo yang kadang akan lupa mana rumah nya dan mana rumah tetangga nya sehingga ia pernah di kira penyusup oleh sang tetangga karena salah masuk rumah membuat Jongin harus meminta maaf kepada tetangga nya yang seperti nenek sihir tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang membawakan Jongin bekal ke kantor namun yang ada ia hanya membawa kan dua kotak nasi tanpa sayur.

Atau Kyungsoo yang sering kehilangan sendal nya saat berada di rumah.

Tapi, Kyungsoo belum melupakan Jongin, atau mungkin belum melupakan nya karena belum bukan berarti tidak..

Namun akan.

Geliatan Kyungsoo di dalam pelukan nya membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunan panjang nya, membuat Jongin gemas untuk menciumi pipi Kyungsoo yang tengah mengerjapkan mata nya lucu karena terpaan cahaya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak nya.

"Jika masih mengantuk maka tidur lah kembali"

"Tidak, jika aku tertidur terlalu lama aku takut tidak akan bangun lagi" bisik Kyungsoo dengan mata nya yang terpejam erat menikmati hangat yang menguar dari dalam diri Jongin yang makin memper erat pelukan nya.

Tanpa menyadari bagaimana perubahan wajah Jongin, bagaimana Jongin terlalu takut untuk sendirian, terlalu takut untuk membenar kan fakta bahwa nanti Kyungsoo akan melupakan nya, meninggalkan nya tanpa memori memori indah yang pernah mereka lalui bersama dan Kyungsoo akan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri sebagai orang asing.

Terlalu ironi.

Dan Jongin dengan egois tak ingin seperti itu.

Jongin ingin ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo untuk selama lama nya.

Tapi Jongin selalu sadar bahwa di dunia ini tak ada yang selama nya.

Sakit.

"Jika aku suatu saat melupakan mu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Maka aku akan membuat mu mengingat ku kembali"

"Bagaimana cara nya?"

"Aku akan mencium mu di bawah langit senja seperti saat aku menyatakan cinta ku pada mu.."

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar jawaban Jongin, bukan karena terlalu melankolis atau bagaimana namun..

"Aku sendiri saja tidak ingat bagaimana saat kita pertama kali bertemu"

"Aku akan mebawa mu ke tempat dimana kita pernah melakukan suatu hal bersama sama"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mengenalimu?"

"Aku akan memperkenal kan siapa diri ku, maka kita akan saling mengenal kembali. Mudah kan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah, ia akan selalu tertawa bersama Jongin. Apapun yang Jongin lakukan bersama nya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan, Kyungsoo ingin segala kebahagiaan ini selalu berada di dalam memori nya.

"Ya, jika aku melupakan mu maka kau harus memperkenalkan siapa diri mu kepada ku. Janji?" Memeberikan jari kelingking nya kepada Jongin dan dengan senang hati laki laki itu menautkan jari kelingking nya kepada jari Kyungsoo.

"Janji"

"Ini janji antara dua lelaki dewasa"

"Ya, tentu saja" kerling Jongin lagi.

##

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Aku? Kyungsoo"

Jongin mencoret tanda centang di kertas yang bertuliskan daftar daftar apa saja yang harus ia tanyakan kepada Kyungsoo setiap hari nya.

"Lalu aku siapa?"

"Kau?"

"Ya, aku" tunjuk Jongin dengan jari telunjuk nya yang berada di dada nya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang mengerling jenaka membuat Jongin tersenyum karena-

"Kim Jongin, suami ku"

- Kyungsoo masih mengingat diri nya.

"Apa kau ingat tanggal ulang tahun ayah mu?"

"Enam oktober? Desember?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengingat kapan hari jadi ayah tercinta nya.

"Jangan di paksa kan"

"Tidak tidak, ayah akan sedih jika aku lupa kapan ia ulang tahun. Aku takut jika nanti aku tidak mengunjungi ayah dan membuat kan sup rumput laut saat hari ulang tahun nya, Jongin aku-"

"Enam november, _hyung_. Enam november, dan.. ayah mu sudah meninggal"

"M-maaf aku lupa"

"Tak apa"

Jongin mencoret tanda silang di pertanyaan ketiga ; karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.

"Ini yang terakhir okay, siapa nama kakak mu?"

"Baekhyun" dengan senyuman cerah Jongin menepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo seakan mengatakan bahwa ia bangga pada Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang minum obat mu, sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan kesini untuk menemani mu"

"Kau akan berangkat kerja? Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk mu"

"Terima kasih"

Dan Jongin berharap semoga bukan dua kotak bekal yang berisi nasi tanpa lauk lagi.

##

Baekhyun baru pertama kali menginjak kan kaki nya di kediaman milik Kyungsoo, rumah minimalis yang penuh dengan memo yang tertempel dimana mana.

Di lemari dapur, di kulkas, di tembok, di kamar.

Penuh dengan coretan tangan Jongin tentang hal hal yang pernah ia dan Kyungsoo lakukan bersama, membuat Baekhyun terenyuh merasakan betapa Jongin sungguh menyayangi Kyungsoo dan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan sangat baik.

"Kau ingin aku buat kan teh _hyung_?" Suara Kyungsoo dari belakang nya mengagetkan Baekhyun yang refleks segera menghapus air mata nya ; karena ia tak ingin menangis di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Karena Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat orang yang ia sayangi menangis karena diri nya.

"Jongin memperlakukan mu dengan baik ya?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan nya menyendok kan isi toples yang bertuliskan gula ke dalam tiga cangkir keramik itu.

"Kau tahu _hyung_, kadang aku terlalu takut tidak mengingat Jongin saat aku bangun tidur"

"Kalau begitu jangan tidur" gurau Baekhyun membuat adik nya itu tertawa pelan sementara tangan nya tengah menuangkan air panas kedalam cangkir.

"Aku seperti memiliki sebuah penghapus di dalam kepala ku, semakin kesini maka semakin banyak saja yang hilang dari ingatan ku"

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun menggenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di samping nya, menahan semua tangisan kesedihan untuk adik nya.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahi garis takdir, tapi jika aku boleh memohon kepada Tuhan aku hanya tidak ingin melupakan kalian lebih cepat"

Curahan hati Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menahan air mata nya, ia sungguh sedih dan marah.

Tak tahu marah kepada siapa.

Isakan demi isakan meluncur begitu saja, ia hanya memiliki Kyungsoo di dunia ini, ia hanya memiliki Kyungsoo untuk di sayangi, hanya memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai satu satu nya yang bisa ia rengkuh ketika ia merasa dunia mulai menunjuk kan ke naif an nya.

"Hy_ung _jangan menangisi ku seolah olah aku akan mati"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa Kyungsoo, tapi aku sungguh kecewa"

"Maaf _hyung_"

"Jangan meminta maaf kepada ku"

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajah nya kesamping dengan telapak tangan nya yang menutupi wajah nya, tak ingin menunjuk kan wajah basah nya kepada Kyungsoo.

##

"Biarkan aku merawat Kyungsoo"

Permintaan Baekhyun yang terkesan memaksa membuat Jongin menjilat bibir bawah nya yang terasa kering, mata nya terpejam dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk nya yang memijat pelipis nya pelan yang terasa berdenyut pelan.

"Aku bisa merawat Kyungsoo dengan baik Baek"

"Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Kyungsoo sebelum dia melupakan semua nya Jongin" teriak Baekhyun dengan sedikit emosi kepada adik ipar nya itu.

"Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu Baekhyun, kenapa kau egois?"

"Apa? Kau menyebut ku egois? Lalu apa beda nya aku dengan dirimu?" Teriak Baekhyun lantang dengan menuding Jongin layak nya lelaki di hadapan nya ini adalah seorang penjahat.

"Aku tidak tahu Baek, aku tidak tahu" jawab Jongin pasrah dengan mengusap wajah nya kasar, ia frustasi.

Kembali pada jalan pikiran masing masing yang di sibuk kan dengan bagaimana Kyungsoo kedepan nya, Bagaimana Kyungsoo nanti, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo telah lupa pada segala hal, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana cara nya terbangun dari mimpi nya, semua nya hanya bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo jika ia.. lupa.

"Kenapa kalian saling berteriak?" Sebuah suara pelan membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan kearah sumber suara yang tengah mereka perebutkan barusan.

Senyum Jongin mengembang melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat nya keluar dari kamar mereka, dan..

Pandangan Jongin terpaku saat ia melihat ke arah kaki Kyungsoo yang di balut celana kain berwarna putih selutut nya, terlihat seperti basah oleh...

Air.

Air kencing.

Dengan cepat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar lagi dan berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo yang berdiri bersandar di daun pintu yang tertutup, Jongin membuka kemeja putih yang di kenakan nya untuk mengusap air yang mengalir di kaki Kyungsoo dan menangis bahwa ia menyadari jika Kyungsoo sendiri lupa bagaimana ia mengendalikan diri nya.

Lupa bagaimana ia harus berbuat jika ia merasakan sesuatu.

Membuat Jongin menangis teriris dalam diam nya, hati nya sakit sekali karena hal ini.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu Jongin? Kenapa menangis hm?"

Tanya Kyungsoo pelan dengan memejamkan mata nya.

##

"Aku hanya akan meninggalkan mu sebentar, ingat aku hanya akan meninggalkan mu untuk membuang sampah di depan lalu aku kembali oke?"

Baekhyun mewanti wanti Kyungsoo dengan pelan, ia memang tidak pulang ke kediaman nya bersama Chanyeol dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengurusi adik nya tersebut selama Jongin bekerja. Dan seperti nya lelaki tinggi yang menjadi pasangan hidup nya itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini, justru Chanyeol selalu menguatkan hati Baekhyun jika ini menyangkut masalah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan kemana mana" pesan nya lagi sebelum hilang dari balik pintu.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang kosong bayangan Baekhyun yang mulai menghilang, ia terpejam dalam duduk nya di kursi goyang kesukaan nya yang katanya ini adalah kursi di mana ia sering menghabis kan waktu dengan duduk di pangkuan Jongin dan membicarakan banyak hal.

Itu yang tertulis di catatan kecil yang tertempel di dekat nya,

Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencoba mengingat ingat hal tersebut.

Karena pada dasar nya Kyungsoo tak ingat apapun sekarang.

Tadi pagi, Kyungsoo bahkan histeris ketika melihat Jongin tidur di samping nya dan menganggap bahwa pasangan hidup nya itu adalah orang asing.

Kyungsoo bahkan harus memakai empampers/em seperti seorang bayi untuk menghindari hal hal seperti kencing di celana.

Bahkan Kyungsoo harus di bantu oleh Baekhyun atau Jongin untuk mandi dan memakai pakaian nya.

"Jangan melamun, kalau mengantuk lebih baik tidur" bisik Baekhyun dengan mengusap pundak Baekhyun pelan, ia sudah kembali dan memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pergi dari tempat dimana ia meninggalkan nya tadi.

"Kyungsoo.."

Bukan nya menjawab lirihan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo malah berdiri dari kursi nya dan berjalan pelan dengan berpegangan pada dinding ; dimana dinding itu makin di penuhi dengan tempelan tempelan kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan Jongin dan foto mereka. Di setiap foto akan tertulis keterangan dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin melewati hari itu, dengan senyuman.

Membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum,

Lagi.

Langkah kaki nya terus menapak pelan di lantai kayu tersebut membawa nya menuju tempat dimana ia melihat lebih banyak kertas kertas yang tertempel, seperti di kulkas, lemari dapur, rak piring, dan di meja pun.

Yang Baekhyun ketahui Jongin melakukan hal tersebut di karena kan hanya ini yang bisa ia perbuat untuk Kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo melupakan nya. Maka dari itu ia setiap malam menulis apa saja yang pernah ia alami bersama Kyungsoo atau apa saja yang ia sukai, Kyungsoo sukai, mereka sukai. Menulis nya dengan linangan air mata yang malah membuat Baekhyun menangis tersedu melihat nya.

"Kau mau makan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan saat Kyungsoo menduduk kan diri nya di kursi makan ruangan tersebut, jari nya menyusuri meja itu pelan seakan takut jika meja kaca itu akan pecah karena sentuhan tangan nya.

"Aku akan menyuapi mu hm?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan duduk di samping Kyungsoo dengan sepiring makanan di hadapan nya, menyuapkan satu sendok tersebut kepada Kyungsoo namun malah di tolak laki laki tersebut, dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?"

"hyung jangan menganggap ku seolah olah aku ini bayi yang tak bisa melakukan apapun" lirih Kyungsoo pelan membuat mata Baekhyun memanas lagi.

"Aku pasti merepotkan ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tangan nya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang halus seperti bayi dengan sayang.

"Kyungsoo anak yang baik"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, ia terkadang ingat siapa Baekhyun, tapi kadang ia juga lupa siapa orang yang selalu membantu nya untuk mandi ini, membantu nya untuk makan, bahkan terkadang membantu nya untuk memakai pakaian nya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sembuh hm? Kami semua sedih melihat mu seperti ini, apa kau tidak kasihan kepada Jongin? Dia bahkan tidak mencukur kumis nya selama satu minggu ini karena biasa nya kau yang akan mencukur kan untuk nya setiap pagi" ucap Baekhyun di ikuti kekeh pelan yang keluar dari bibir tipis nya mengingat keadaan Jongin yang sangat buruk dan tak terawat.

Bel pintu berbunyi, Baekhyun mewanti Kyungsoo untuk tak melakukan hal apapun selagi Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Oh aku merindu kan mu"

Teriak Baekhyun nyaring ketika ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol yang berkunjung kerumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan membawa satu koper besar yang Baekhyun yakini itu adalah barang barang seperti baju Baekhyun karena ia dulu kesini tak membawa apapun sehingga ia memakai baju Kyungsoo selama ia tinggal di sini.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"

"Kau bisa melihat nya sendiri" desah Baekhyun dengan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumah namun belum sampai pintu itu tertutup Baekhyun melihat Jongin yang juga baru turun dari mobil nya lalu Baekhyun mengurungkan niatan nya dengan membuka pintu nya lagi.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol _hyung_" sapa Jongin sopan kepada pasangan hidup Baekhyun tersebut.

"Kau terlihat kacau _bung_" canda Chanyeol pelan menimbulkan sedikit senyum sederhana muncul di bibir Jongin yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini terkatup rapat dan sedih.

"Oh ayolah jika kalian ingin bergurau aku lebih baik melihat Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun dengan melangkah menuju dapur dimana ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo tadi.

Jongin dan Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun ketempat dimana Kyungsoo kini tengah terduduk sendiri dengan satu piring penuh makan siang nya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kenapa belum di makan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sedangkan Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo membuat laki laki itu mendongak menghadapkan wajah nya untuk melihat sesosok yang tersenyum di hadapan nya.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Hanya gelengan yang di dapat oleh Jongin, namun tak lantas membuat laki laki itu sedih kembali. Ia mengulurkan tangan nya kehadapan Kyungsoo seakan mengajak bersalaman.

"Nama ku Kim Jongin"

Dan Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan tersebut dengan menjabat nya pelan dan-

"Kyungsoo"

-tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan memberikan senyuman nya seperti biasa nya, seolah ia memang benar benar tengah berkenalan dengan seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Seolah olah ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Seolah olah Jongin memang benar benar orang asing yang baru bertemu dengan nya.

Membuat Baekhyun harus mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk melihat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini.

##

Langit senja bercorak kan warna oranye membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata nya pelan dengan menikmati suasana yang sangat ia sukai, Kyungsoo suka saat ia duduk bersandar di pilar rumah dengan beralaskan lantai yang dingin di teras rumah nya, memandangi langit sore yang terasa hangat.

Hari ini Kyungsoo bahkan hampir hilang kesadaran saat memejamkan mata nya sehingga membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin harus lebih ekstra untuk membuat Kyungsoo untuk tetap terjaga.

Takut takut Kyungsoo lupa untuk tidak terbangun dari mimpi nya.

Takut takut Kyungsoo lupa cara nya bagaimana bernafas.

Jongin yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo sedari tadi pun mendekati nya dan duduk di samping laki laki tersebut membuat Kyungsoo terkejut namun ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat Jongin yang mendekati nya.

"Suka dengan suasana seperti ini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Kim Jongin" lirih Kyungsoo pelan dengan menutup mata nya lagi membuat Jongin tersenyum dan merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan nya.

"Jangan menutup mata mu"

"Aku lelah sekali"

"Hey" Jongin menggoyang kan badan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukan nya, tak ingin Kyungsoo terpejam dan tak akan membuka mata nya lagi.

"Jongin, hidup lah dengan baik setelah ini"

"Asal itu bersama mu aku mau" jawab Jongin dengan egois nya.

"Jongin, aku mencintai mu" bisik Kyungsoo lagi dengan suara halus.

"Aku juga"

"Maaf aku merepotkan selama ini,"

"Tolong jangan meminta maaf kepada ku Kyungsoo emhyung/em"

Jongin menghapus lelehan air mata nya lagi, hari ini saat bangun tidur Kyungsoo dapat mengingat siapa diri nya, siapa Baekhyun dan siapa Chanyeol.

Mengingat semua memori yang pernah Kyungsoo lalui bersama tiga orang terkasih nya itu.

"Aku lelah Jongin, aku ingin tidur"

Bukan nya menjawab Jongin malah mendekat kan bibir nya ke bibir Kyungsoo, memberikan nya ciuman yang entah lah..

Jongin tidak memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membalas ciuman nya, Jongin hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa cinta nya, Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo tahu betapa Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo melebihi apapun, Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo tahu betapa Jongin berharap bahwa Kyungsoo akan tetap disini bersama nya..

Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo pun bisa merasakan bahwa ciuman mereka terasa asin, asin karena ada nya air mata Jongin yang ikut bercampur dengan semua curahan hati laki laki yang kini tengah menciumi bibir nya tersebut.

'Maaf Jongin,

Aku tidak bisa untuk disini bersama mu walau aku ingin,

Sesungguh nya aku ingin bertahan,

Tapi maaf aku lelah.

Aku berterima kasih kepada mu Jongin dan juga Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung,

Terima kasih karena selama ini kalian telah merawat ku yang seperti bayi ini,

Terima kasih karena kenangan kenangan bahagia yang kalian berikan selama ini,

Aku menyayangi kalian,

Dan Jongin,

Aku mencintai mu,

Maaf kan aku.'

Dengan berakhir nya ciuman Jongin yang tak terbalaskan oleh Kyungsoo maka Jongin mengasumsi kan bahwa Kyungsoo tengah tertidur.

"Hyung_"_

Jongin tertawa pelan dengan semakin mempererat rengkuhan nya untuk Kyungsoo yang di rasa nya tak membalas nya sama sekali.

Tertawa dengan linangan air mata yang meluncur dari kedua sudut mata nya, terlampau sedih dan menyakitkan sehingga Jongin tak tahu harus merespon dengan bagaimana.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan dengan memeluk Chanyeol sudah menangis tersedu sedu dengan Chanyeol yang mengelus punggung Baekhyun pelan; memberikan kekuatan walau itu sebenar nya sia sia.

Dengan tenggelam nya matahari di ufuk barat sana bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang tenggelam dalam kelelahan nya menghadapi hidup.

Jongin menepati janji nya untuk mencium Kyungsoo lagi saat langit senja seperti pertama kali Jongin mengungkapkan rasa cinta nya kepada Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu, namu..

Sang langit senja malah pergi membawa Kyungsoo hari itu.

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alay iya. Cerita pokok dari film A Moment To Remember dimana si istri punya penghapus di kepala nya, duh iya nangis nonton film doang /.\

Sama... ah.. aku malu sebener nya, aku emang baru di ffnet. Gak muluk muluk minta review. (Dih lo sape emang) tapi tolong deh ya.. kemaren nemu satu review dari orang yg berhati mulia banget anjing anjingin aku, tolol tololin juga, udah aku hapus juga sih ternyata di ff orang lain juga anjingin lagi ama DIA. Mungkin dia emang punya masalah sama anjing(?). Cuma ya.. pls deh sist kalo review yang sopan dikit bisa kali ya... nyenengin dikit gitu..

Dan... bra! Typo itu style ya wakakaka salam kehed.

Tq~~


End file.
